


Red

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a secret, a little boys secret. Adam is just fortunate to find out what that is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> TommyJoe NEVER should have told us on Tumblr he wears boys underwear from Target...
> 
> I don't know for sure if Target only sells plain colors, I couldn't find anything else on their website.

It’s always a challenge for Tommy to get to the little boys department unnoticed. Somehow he always runs into someone he knows. Or worse, fans spot him and want to know what he’s doing.  
But he has no choice but to go through with it today. His old ones are thread bare and he needs new ones, especially if his date goes well on Friday.

He pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head, puts the fake glasses on he got as a joke at a birthday party. With his hands deep in his pockets and his head down, he enters Target, not noticing a pair of familiar blue eyes spotting him. Tommy also fails to notice those blue eyes follow him inside Target.

Tommy quickly makes his way to the boys department. He hates it, wishes he didn’t need to, but because he was not blessed with something even remotely resembling what people would call an ass, he had no choice. Nothing else really fit.

Choice is limited, but he’s thankful for that, as well as the fact that they hardly have any prints on them. He quickly scans for his size, the blue ones he usually gets really are 1 size too big, but a wash and tumble dry a few degrees hotter than it should, could fix that. He hates the white ones, for some reason they just feel different than the other colors, but gets a pair anyway and some greens. If only they had black ones…

‘No reds, TommyJoe?’ He hears whispered in his ear. Fuuuuuck, of all people, why does Adam have to be the one to catch him? As if this is not embarrassing enough? ‘I think you’d look real cute in red’

‘A-Adam, what are you doing here?’  
‘I think I can ask you the very same question, TommyJoe. What are you doing in the boys department?’  
‘Isn’t it obvious? I need some sexy underwear for my hot date on Friday so here I am’ He is so not falling for the trap Adam is trying to set him up in.  
‘Then you definitely need a pair of reds TommyJoe, I think you would look very hot in them, bet your date will think so too’  
‘Nah, red’s not really my color’ Tommy says, picking up his choices quickly and trying to make a bee line for the check-out counter, embarrassed about the fact that his secret was out. Yes, TommyJoe Ratliff wears little boys undies because nothing else fits properly.

‘You’re not going to try ‘em on first? See if they fit? Come on, then you can try the red ones too’ Adam said with a smirk, grabbing a pair of red undies, definitely a size smaller than what Tommy goes for and drags Tommy to the adult fitting rooms.  
‘Let me go, you dick. I am not trying them on, I’ve worn the damn things for years, I know they fit’  
‘But not the red ones, I bet you’ve never tried them on before, don’t you want to impress your date?’

Adam shoves Tommy into the tiny booth furthest away, shuts the curtain and sits down on the impossibly tiny chair. Tommy is too stunned to say or do anything and just stands there, he can’t believe Adam managed to get him in here.  
‘Well… don’t just stand there, they are not going to fit themselves.’  
Tommy laughed nervously ‘you don’t really think I am actually going to try on underwear I do not even intend on buying right in front of you? What are you, nuts?’  
‘No, but I _am_ the one who knows these will look good on you and I am going to prove it to you, now… strip, TommyJoe’ Why does he have to use his full name like that? And why does that turn him on?

Like two deers fighting over a doe, they stare at each other, willing the other to give in. When Adam stands up, Tommy smiles victoriously. But victory does not last long.  
‘I’ll just wait outside until you’ve changed, now hurry up, I haven’t got all day and I’m not leaving until I’ve seen you in them’

Adam leaves the booth, leaving a stunned Tommy behind. Without thinking, Tommy takes off his boots and skinnies, fumbling a little with the worn undies, his dick painfully hard, he tucks his old pair away as if anyone will see them. Tommy looks at the small red pair and whispers through the curtain ‘these are way too small, I am not wearing these. If your perverted sick brain wants to see me in these hideous things, you’d better get me a bigger size’.  
Quite smug with himself, he hopes he can buy himself enough time to ease that erection.  
‘They’ll fit, TommyJoe! Don’t make me come back in there before you have them on’

Stepping into the little pair, sliding them up and over his teeny tiny ass, Tommy’s cock grows even harder. They could actually fit if not for that straining erection. Right now, looking down, he is looking right at the slit of his cock, only his balls fit in the damn tiny underwear. Tucking it into the damn things sideways is not only hurtful but it looks ridiculous and it takes all effort not to groan out loud because the fabric tickles the head in a way he does not need right now. Tommy looks in the mirror and comes to the conclusion that he looks like a gay porn star, he is so not letting Adam see this, no fucking way.

‘Like I said, they don’t fit. Changing now’  
The curtain opened before Tommy could take off the offending piece of clothing. ‘What the Fuck?’  
‘Lemme see’ Adam says, trying to keep his voice in check but failing ‘Nothing wrong with this pair, I say they fit perfectly’ His eyes glued to the wet patch forming where Tommy’s dick was trying to push through the fabric. ‘Now, turn around’ his voice broken ‘well, well, well, TommyJoe, you do seem to have an ass after all, who knew? A cute little tush too, you should show it off more, now turn back’

Tommy blushed as he turned back around, trying hard to hide his hard cock behind his hands.  
‘Now, let me see here’ Adam sat back down on that little stool and whisks Tommy’s hands away ‘don’t be shy, you don’t need to cover anything up, TommyJoe, let me see how we can make this fit. I see what the problem is and I can easily take care of it. Do you want me to take care of it, TommyJoe?’ By now, Tommy was panting, his cock was throbbing and he was desperate. ’I bet once I’ve helped you out, they fit perfectly. Do you want me to help you, TommyJoe? Do you want me to make these cute little red undies fit like they should? Tell me, TommyJoe and I’ll have this problem fixed in no time.’

Just a tiny nod, but Adam saw. He tugs at the hem of the red piece of clothing and pulls it down, immediately Tommy’s shaft springs free. ‘There, that already feels better, doesn’t it? But I can make you feel a whole lot better, watch!’ And Tommy does, he watches as Adam grabs his cock and brings it to his mouth. He watches as Adam wets his lips and closes them around the purple head. The last thing he is able to watch before his eyes shut is Adam hollowing his cheeks in an amazing suck.

Tommy grabs a hold on Adam’s hair as Adam starts a slow blow, curling his tongue around the head and going down as far as he can. Tommy is sure Adam is trying to swallow him all the way to the base. He lets go of Tommy for a second, only to wet 2 fingers before he returns to sucking and licking, faster and faster now. 2 wet fingers soon make it to Tommy’s hole. Circling the rim and carefully pushing one in. Tommy grabs Adam’s hair tighter and Adam takes this as a sign to add a second finger. He knows it’s too soon, that he has not stretched Tommy enough, but he doesn’t want to wait any longer. Whimpers from Tommy tell him, Tommy feels the same way.

Tommy opens his eyes and looks in the mirror right behind Adam and the sight almost kills him, seeing Adam sit on his knees right in front of him, one hand up his ass, his jeans open, his other frantically jerking his cock. Tommy needs to come, this is too much. He needs to fuck Adam’s mouth, needs his release and he doesn’t care how.

Adam let’s him abuse his mouth, letting go of Tommy’s ass and keeping his hips in check. Frantic thrusts announce Tommy’s orgasm and soon thick spurts of come hit the back of his throat. Adam swallows as fast as he can, not wanting to spill a single drop of the white liquid. Before the last drop hits his tongue, he shoots his own come in a tissue. Tommy has no idea where that thing came from, but right now, he couldn’t care less, all he cares about how fucking hot it looked watching Adam come like that.

Adam carefully puts the tissue away and looks up, his eyes still dark and his look still hungry. He lifts up the red pair of undies still hanging down Tommy’s ankles. He pulls them up and tucks in Tommy’s now deflated cock. ‘See, there! fits perfectly, didn’t I tell you, TommyJoe? You really should get them and wear them on your date Friday night, guarantees sex I am sure.’

‘Now, TommyJoe’ Adam says as he gets up ‘You better get dressed again before the store clerk comes knocking on this door, we don’t want them to get suspicious, do we?’

Tommy blushes as he remembers where they are. He quickly takes off the red undies, realising he has no choice but to actually buy them now. He puts them on top of the pile of blues and greens and puts his old worn one back on. He hears Adam leave while he tries to put his boots back on.

‘Fuck, where are they?’ He grabbed the green and blue undies, but where the fuck was the red one? He knew he put it on top of the rest, but it was gone! Frantic searches still leave him empty handed after several minutes.

With a blushing face, Tommy decides to leave the fitting room, hoping beyond hope that whoever does find them, doesn’t notice the stain on it, or questions it. He makes his way to the check-out counter before he goes to look for Adam. The pretty lady behind the counter, takes his things without any weird looks. He is relieved cause the last time he bought some, the old lady looked at him funny. As the lady hands him his bag and receipt, she says ‘your friend, the guy with the black hair? He asked me to give you this and to say that he was sorry he had to leave without saying goodbye’.

In the little bag, Tommy found the damn red undies, along with a note

 _Can’t wait to see you in these on Friday.  
I’ll pick you up at 8_

 _love,  
Adam_


End file.
